Wstydzioszek
by Weitarou
Summary: Jak zawstydzić Kagamiego? Odpowiedź na to pytanie kryje się w szufladzie Aomine. Można uznać to za dodatek do "Darmozjada", na urodzinki Hibari, pisiaj nam sto lat! *w* AoKaga i poboczne MidoKuro.


- Ale jestem styrany…- westchnął Kagami, wyjmując kluczyki ze stacyjki. Nacisnął ramieniem klamkę od drzwi samochodu i pchnął je jedną ręką, niechętnie wychodząc z klimatyzowanego auta prosto na skwar lejący się z nieba. Kagami jako dziecko zawsze uwielbiał lato, jednak kiedy dorósł zauważył, że gdy się trochę popracuje wysiłkowo przy takiej temperaturze, to wcale nie jest takie fajniusie jakie mogłoby się wydawać. Zwłaszcza kiedy czasami musiał pracować w pełnym słońcu lub co gorsza w ogniu. Letnie pożary były według doświadczonych strażaków najgorszym piekłem, jakie można było sobie wyobrazić.

Na szczęście zaraz po tym ich ciężkie, zimowe mundury zostały zastąpione letnimi i tylko dzięki temu Kagami w ogóle odważył się wyjść na zewnątrz. Wysiadł z samochodu i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, od razu chowając kluczyki do kieszeni spodni. Uniósł dłoń do skroni, osłaniając oczy przed oślepiającymi promieniami słońca i spojrzał na budynek przed sobą. - Że też Kuroko musiał mnie w to wrobić...

Dzisiaj wypadał tak zwany „dzień strażaka" w przedszkolu w którym pracował Kuroko. Nie było to związane z jakimś świętem, po prostu bywały takie dni, kiedy Kagami bywał tam główną atrakcją. Dziś był wyjątkowo zmęczony po pracy, w dodatku upał sprawiał, że czuł się jeszcze gorzej. Jednak przeczuwał, że nieźle by mu się dostało, gdyby usiłował się jakoś z tego wymigać, dlatego ten jeden raz zmusił swoje obolałe członki do wysiłku i zamiast skierować się prościutko do domu, postanowił jednak przemęczyć tą godzinę z dzieciakami.

Otarł czoło wierzchem dłoni i zaklął cicho. Cały lepił się od potu, miał nadzieję że Kuroko go za to nie zbeszta i nie będzie mu kazał wrócić do domu się umyć, zanim w ogóle pozwoli mu się zbliżyć do swoich podopiecznych. Przeszedł na drugą stronę jezdni nawet nie kłopocząc się ze znalezieniem przejścia dla pieszych i wskoczył na krawężnik, stawając tuż przed furtką. Kiedy spojrzał na jedno z większych okien, ujrzał gromadę dzieciaków przyklejonych policzkami do szyby. - Małe sępy…

Zwykle przychodził co dwa tygodnie w piątek, a wtedy dzieciaki rzucały wszystko co miały w łapkach i biegły mu na spotkanie, wesoło szczebiocząc. Tak też stało się i tym razem, nawet nie zdążył wejść po schodach i już usłyszał charakterystyczne dudnienie dobiegające od strony drzwi. Drzwi wejściowe otworzyły się z hukiem i wypadła zza nich gromada dzieciaków, w kilka sekund otaczając go z każdej strony.

- Powiedzcie „dzień dobry" panu strażakowi. - zaczął monotonnie Kuroko, a one szybko podchwyciły jego słowa i wspólnie powitały „pana strażaka". - Witaj, Kagami-kun. - dodał, prowadząc go w stronę przedpokoju. Widać, że był zmęczony, to zadziwiające, że ktoś tak spokojny mógł wytrwać sześć dni w tygodniu po osiem godzin dziennie razem z dwudziestką małych rozbrykanych smarków.

- Długo czekaliście? - zapytał, podnosząc jedno z dzieci i sadzając je sobie na ramię. Dziewczynka roześmiała się i małymi rączkami objęła go za szyję, wesoło majtając nogami. - Widziałem was jak staliście przy oknie.

- Nie czekaliśmy. - odpowiedział beznamiętnie, odwracając się do niego plecami.

- Dzięki. - odpowiedział zgryźliwie. Zdjął buty w przedpokoju i ubrał specjalnie przygotowane dla niego obuwie, przeznaczone do poruszania się po przedszkolu. Poza małymi bucikami, zauważył także pięć par butów podobnych rozmiarem do jego.

Kuroko dobrze wiedział, jak wykorzystywać swoje dawne znajomości, dlatego przynajmniej raz w tygodniu gościł w przedszkolu któregoś ze swoich kolegów. Miał w zanadrzu policjanta, strażaka, cukiernika, pilota, lekarza i zawodowego gracza w shougi. Do wyboru, do koloru, na każdy dzień tygodnia żeby dzieciaki się nie nudziły, a on przy okazji mógł nieco odpocząć od pracy, patrząc jak jego podopieczni miło spędzają czas, bawiąc się z nową ofiarą. Największego pecha w tym składzie miał Midorima, ponieważ z jakiegoś powodu nigdy nie potrafił mu odmówić, a zaraz po nim był Kagami, Aomine, Kise i pozostała dwójka.

- Ktoś poza mną był jeszcze w tym tygodniu?

- Hm...- mruknął Kuroko, namyślając się chwilę nad odpowiedzią. - Midorima-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun i Midorima-kun.

- ...Wymęczysz go tymi częstymi wizytami. - stwierdził, po raz pierwszy w życiu współczując Midorimie. - Czy Midorima przypadkiem nie jest chirurgiem?

- Może. - Kuroko wzruszył tylko ramionami i wyminął go, idąc przodem do pokoju, w którym zwykle bawiły się dzieci. Gdyby to był Kise to jeszcze by zrozumiał, ale Midorima? Kuroko momentami był gorszy od kobiety, potrafił owinąć sobie wokół małego palca nawet takich sztywniaków z zasadami jakim był zielonowłosy okularnik.

Kiedy Kagami przeszedł przez drzwi sali, zauważył, że wszystkie dzieci już dawno siedzą na swoich miejscach, dlatego przyspieszył nieco kroku i usiadł tam, gdzie po raz pierwszy się przedstawił. Czyli na dywanie, Kuroko uznał, że jego wzrost może nieco wystraszyć dzieci, dlatego kazał mu usiąść właśnie w ten sposób. W rzeczywistości było to zależne od gościa, a Kagami z początku się nie określił. Przykładowo Akashi i Midorima na samym początku poprosili o krzesło i od tamtej pory dostawali je z każdą kolejną wizytą. A reszta siedziała na dywanie, czyli niemal na równi z przedszkolakami.

Po dwóch miesiącach, wszystkie smarki już doskonale znały czerwonowłosego mężczyznę, ale mimo to za każdym razem zaczynały od zasypywania go pytaniami. Od tych najzwyklejszych, dotyczących na przykład tego, co ich ulubiony strażak lubił jeść najbardziej, aż do tych poważniejszych, dotyczących jego pracy. Kagami starał się odpowiadać na każde pytanie najlepiej jak umiał, a Kuroko zwykle stał z boku, w razie potrzeby poprawiając go i uciszając przeszkadzające dzieci.

- Czy Taiguś ma kogoś, kogo kocha? - zapytało jedno z dzieci. Kagami zarumienił się lekko i odchrząknął, odruchowo poprawiając kołnierzyk. Dzieci to małe, bezpośrednie diabły. Prawie jak Kuroko.

- Eee... Jest taki jeden idiota, który nawet...- wymamrotał, z zawstydzeniem drapiąc się po karku.

- Następne pytanie. - przerwał mu twardo Kuroko, a Kagami podskoczył ze strachu, oblewając się rumieńcem. Zupełnie zapomniał o jego obecności w pokoju.

Kiedy czas na pytania do „pana strażaka" się skończył, Kuroko rozdał każdemu dziecku po kilka kartek i po kubku wypełnionym kredkami, a Kagami dostał to samo. Dzieciaki wesoło maziały na kartkach postać Kagamiego, w szczególności zarysowując jego brwi, a on na to wybuchał udawanym gniewem i łaskotał każde w zasięgu ręki. Po piętnastu minutach część dzieci zostawiło swoje rysunki i odłączyło się od grupy, idąc w niewiadomym kierunku. Zaciekawiony Kagami podążył za nimi wzrokiem, ale szybko zniknęły za rogiem. Dopiero po kilku chwilach pojawiły się ponownie, ciągnąc za sobą kocyk i poduszeczkę. Kiedy zobaczył dokąd z tym idą, nie mógł powstrzymać głośnego jęku.

- Kuroko…To te dzieci powinny się tobą opiekować, a nie ty nimi. - powiedział, zauważając że Kuroko urządził sobie krótką drzemkę w miejscu stanowczo się do tego nienadającym.

- Przepraszam, przysnęło mi się. - powiedział zaspanym głosem, powoli podnosząc się z wykładziny. Zanim zdążył wstać, trójka dzieci otoczyła go i wspólnie przykryła kocykiem, przyklepując rączkami.

- Tetsuya-sensei jest strasznie dziecinny...- poskarżyło się jedno ze starszych dzieci, wpychając mu poduszkę pod głowę. - Ciągle musimy się nim zajmować.

- Pewnie kiedy wy macie drzemki, on śpi razem z wami? Powinieneś pilnować, czy śpią. - powiedział ze śmiechem, a Kuroko wstał z podłogi, dziękując swoim podopiecznym za chwilową opiekę. - Nie musisz udawać, że pracujesz, wszystko widziałem. - dodał, ledwo unikając słynnego ciosu w bok. Zaśmiał się głośno i drgnął zaskoczony, czując jak coś szarpie go za rękaw. Kiedy się odwrócił, zobaczył tą samą dziewczynkę którą niedawno niósł na barana.

- Taiguś!

- O co chodzi, eee... Sayu? - zapytał, niepewny tego czy dobrze zapamiętał jej imię. Dziewczynka odetchnęła głęboko i mocniej zacisnęła piąstki na jego ubraniu.

- Jak dorosnę - zaczęła, z determinacją błyszczącą w oczach. - to zostanę żoną Taigusia!

Kagamiego wmurowało. Z paniką rozejrzał się wokół siebie, ale nigdzie nie zobaczył Kuroko, który mógłby uratować go z opresji. Nie mógł też uciec, nagłe wyznanie z ust pięcioletniej dziewczynki zaskoczyło go, ale musiał być mężczyzną i grzecznie wytłumaczyć jej stan rzeczy, nie raniąc przy tym jej uczuć. Nerwowo oblizał spierzchnięte usta, widząc nienaturalnie błyszczące oczy, które mogły być zapowiedzią nadchodzącego płaczu. Musiał radzić sobie na własną rękę.

- Erm...No widzisz... - zaczął, a dziewczynka podniosła głowę, patrząc na niego oczami pełnymi nadziei. - Mój wiek... Jestem dla ciebie trochę za stary, a poza tym...

- ... Ma już mnie. - dodał nowy głos. Czyjeś ramię oplotło szyję strażaka i przyciągnęło do siebie. - Wybacz panienko, ale Taiguś jest mój.

Nie musiał się odwracać, żeby wiedzieć kto za nim stoi, ale mimo to obrócił głowę i zobaczył szczerzącego się do niego policjanta. - Aomine! - zawołał, odruchowo strząsając z siebie jego ramię. Aomine uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, widząc czyste zaskoczenie na twarzach pięciolatki i Kagamiego. Teraz już wiedział jak czuł się Kuroko, kiedy udało mu się kogoś zaskoczyć.

- Yo. - powitał go krótko i odwrócił się do Kuroko. - Ej, Tetsu! Nie masz chyba nic przeciwko temu, że Kagami pójdzie ze mną?

- Ja? - zapytał zdziwiony, ale Aomine zupełnie go zignorował, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na błękitnowłosym mężczyźnie.

- Nie wiem, Aomine-kun. Zobaczymy co na to dzieci. - powiedział namyślając się nad czymś. Odwrócił się do nich i zapytał: - Czy dzisiaj mamy "dzień policjanta"?

- Nieeee...- odpowiedziały chórem, patrząc nieufnie na Aomine, który najwyraźniej nie wiedział, o co im chodzi. Pomimo tego, że znały go i wiedziały kim był, zwykle Kuroko uprzedzał ich o każdej wizycie przynajmniej dwa dni wcześniej, więc wiedziały kiedy mogą się go spodziewać. Kuroko celowo zadał pytanie w takiej formie.

- Wy małe paskudy...A kto jeszcze tydzień temu był dla was "wujaszkiem"?!

- Aomine-kun, straszysz dzieci. - powiedział Kuroko, dając mu sójkę w bok. - Poczekaj chwilę w przejściu. Czyli tam. - wskazał mu palcem mały korytarzyk.

- Tetsu ty mały...- zaczął, ale zaraz sobie przypomniał, że otacza go gromada dzieci, które chłoną każde jego słowo. - Kagami, pobaw się z tymi smarkami jeszcze chwilę i zmykamy. - mruknął i poczłapał we wskazaną mu stronę.

- To jest ten idiota? - Kagami drgnął lekko, słysząc cichutki głosik tuż obok siebie. Odwrócił się i zobaczył tą samą dziewczynkę, która kilka chwil wcześniej zarzekała się, że kiedyś zostanie jego żoną. Kagami właśnie zauważył, że dzieci widzą zdecydowanie więcej niż im się wydaje. Ta dziewczynka właśnie przestała widzieć w Kagamim swojego przyszłego męża, kiedy zobaczyła rywala, z którym nie mogłaby konkurować.

Kagami westchnął i poklepał ją lekko po głowie.

- Tak, to jest ten idiota...

* * *

Zgodnie z obietnicą, Kagami spędził jeszcze kilka chwil na bawieniu się z dziećmi, w międzyczasie zastanawiając się, czego Aomine mógł od niego chcieć. Może chciał go gdzieś zabrać? Kagami potrząsnął gwałtownie głową, próbując odpędzić od siebie dziwne myśli. Aomine przecież nie był typem romantyka, prędzej Kagami zostałby zaproszony na kebaba niż na kolację ze świecami. Szczerze mówiąc, nie wymagał od niego czegoś szczególnego, było mu dobrze tak jak jest. Ta prostota w ich związku sprawiała, że byli ze sobą szczęśliwi. W porządku, obraz zboczonego kretyna jakim był Aomine nieco psuł tą wizję szczęśliwego życia we dwójkę, ale Kagami nie narzekał. Przynajmniej nie teraz, kiedy go w pobliżu nie było, a on był zajęty zabawą z dziećmi.

Kiedy uznał, że wystarczająco czasu już spędził w przedszkolu, pożegnał się z dziećmi i Kuroko, obiecując, że jeszcze kiedyś ich odwiedzi. Po kilku minutach wyszedł z budynku z poirytowaną miną, gorączkowo starając się zetrzeć mazak z policzka i przedramion. Co za pomysł, żeby każde dziecko podpisało się na nim? Kuroko zapewniał, że każdy musiał przez to przejść, a kiedy zaczął protestować, otrzymał cios w żebra. Jeśli to prawda, to z całego serca współczuł Midorimie, ale z drugiej strony nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że taki Akashi dał sobie maźnąć pisakiem po czole. Po prostu czuł, że ten „zaszczyt" noszenia czyjegoś imienia na policzku był dobrany specjalnie dla niego i nikt poza nim nie musiał przez to przechodzić. Oczywiście poza nim i Midorimą.

Szybko zbiegł po schodkach, przeskakując po dwa stopnie. Aomine wdawał się być zniecierpliwiony przedłużającym się oczekiwaniem na Kagamiego. Ziewnął szeroko, a zaraz po tym parsknął śmiechem, kiedy zauważył w jakim jest stanie po wyjściu z przedszkola.

- To te dzieciaki ciebie tak urządziły? - wyszczerzył się do niego, otwierając przed nim furtkę.

- Spieprzaj. - odpowiedział Kagami, wykorzystując utworzone przejście. Aomine wzruszył tylko ramionami.

- Że też dałeś się podpisać jakiemuś bachorowi. - mruknął zazdrośnie. - Gdybym tylko miał niezmywalny czarny marker, dumnie nosiłbyś moje imię na czole przez resztę życia…- zaczął, szukając czegoś w kieszeniach munduru.

- Spasuję, nie szukaj. - powiedział szybko, przewracając oczami. Miał już dwadzieścia osiem lat, ale wciąż zachowywał się tak samo, jak wtedy kiedy miał szesnaście. Aomine jęknął zawiedziony, kiedy odkrył, że jednak nie posiada niczego takiego i niechętnie musiał zrezygnować z dalszych prób odnalezienia przedmiotu.

- Dlaczego po mnie przyszedłeś? - zapytał, ciekawy tego, co tym razem wymyślił. Ku jego zdumieniu, Aomine nagle przyjął poważną minę i powiedział:

- Bo zobaczyłem twój samochód. Czy raczej... resztą sam zobacz. - dodał wskazując na miejsce, w którym powinien znajdować się jego samochód. Kagami wychylił się lekko, chcąc mieć lepszy widok na ulicę i zamarł. Miejsce w którym zostawił swój samochód, było...puste. Nie było po nim nawet najmniejszego śladu.

- Gdzie...

- Właśnie dlatego po ciebie przyszedłem, głąbie. - parsknął śmiechem, uderzając go lekko ramieniem - Źle zaparkowałeś i cię odholowali.

Kagami momentalnie poczuł jak miękną mu nogi, a krtań ściska dziwny uścisk. Pozieleniał lekko na twarzy. Ale jak to „odholowali"? Jego własny, osobisty samochód, na który pracował po godzinach przez prawie dwa lata? W tej chwili Kagami poczuł przemożną chęć rzucenia tego wszystkiego w cholerę, chciał tylko walnąć się na kanapę i zasnąć.

- Chwilunia! - zawołał Aomine, zatrzymując go w miejscu. Kagami obrócił się do niego, obrzucając go poirytowanym spojrzeniem. - Ty idziesz ze mną, zapomniałeś?

- Czego chcesz, jestem zmęczony po pracy i dniu z dzieciakami. Jutro pójdę odebrać samochód.

- Wszystko załatwię rano, więc nie marudź, tylko chodź ze mną. - rzekł znudzonym tonem, a Kagami otworzył szerzej oczy. Zupełnie zapomniał, że Aomine był przecież policjantem, dla niego takie sprawy to pestka. - Może nawet obejdzie się bez mandatu. Dawaj tą łapę i idziemy. - dodał, wyciągając do niego rękę.

Kagami dosyć niechętnie podał mu ją i dał się poprowadzić. Podstawą ich związku było kilka żelaznych zasad, których obaj starali się przestrzegać. Pierwsze trzy zasady brzmiały następująco: Pierwsza: „każdy posiłek jemy razem", druga: „koszykówka przynajmniej raz w tygodniu" i trzecia zasada: „kiedy idziemy razem, trzymamy się za ręce jak każda normalna para". Oczywiście tych zasad było o wiele więcej, ale te trzy zasady akurat były tymi, których przestrzegali w stu procentach. Znaczy, Kagami nie był do końca przekonany co do tej ostatniej, ale starał się przezwyciężyć swój wstyd.

Początki w ich związku były ciężkie, ale największym zaskoczeniem było zachowanie Aomine. Kagami przypuszczał, że będzie bardziej nachalny, a on okazał się być bardziej dojrzały niż sądził. Niby już wcześniej się ze sobą całowali, ale Aomine nie odbierał tego jako coś wielkiego. Dopiero wtedy, kiedy zaczął poważnie myśleć o związku, zmienił swoje nastawienie i zaczął zupełnie inaczej go traktować. Oczywiście przez większość czasu zachowywał się jak szczeniak, ale były takie momenty, kiedy Kagami czuł, że jego ramiona były najbezpieczniejszym miejscem na całym świecie i nic nie mogło tego zepsuć. Czuł się taki kochany.

Kagami odetchnął głęboko i odchylił głowę do tyłu. Wciąż było gorąco, jednak nie tak gorąco jak dwie godziny temu. Ukradkiem spojrzał na ich dłonie. Uśmiechnął się lekko i ufnie oparł się o jego ramię. Aomine zaśmiał się cicho pod nosem i mocniej ścisnął jego dłoń, dając mu do zrozumienia, że czuje dokładnie to samo. Problem pojawił się wtedy, kiedy Kagami zauważył, że nie są już sami na ulicy. Niedługo po tym natknęli się na rogu na jakieś dziewczyny, a Kagami odruchowo szarpnął Aomine za rękę i ukrył ich złączone dłonie w kieszeni munduru.

Zachichotały cicho i minęły ich, kilka razy obracając się w ich stronę. To dziwne widzieć policjanta i strażaka w jednym miejscu, w dodatku nieczęstym widokiem było to, że trzymali się za ręce. Aomine zarechotał na cały głos, a on oblał się czerwienią, mamrocząc coś gniewnie pod nosem. W końcu Kagami nie wytrzymał i z całej siły przyłożył mu łokciem w żebra. Skutek był natychmiastowy, Aomine przestał się śmiać i syknął z bólu.

- Dokładnie w to samo miejsce dostałem dzisiaj od Tetsu... - stęknął, zataczając się lekko.

- Było się nie śmiać.

- Było nie reagować jak dziewica na pierwszej randce.- powiedział wrednie, łapiąc jego pięść zanim zdążyła dosięgnąć celu. - Wybacz koleś, nie tym razem.

Kagami warknął coś cicho pod nosem i naburmuszył się. Po kilku minutach rozchmurzył się i podniósł głowę, z ciekawością oglądając alejkę przez którą przechodzili. Jeszcze nigdy nie był w tej części miasta.

- Ej, gdzie idziemy? - zapytał, potrząsając lekko jego ręką, chcąc tym gestem zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę.

- Do mojego domu. - odpowiedział spokojnie. - Nie mówiłem ci?

- Do twojego domu? - zdziwił się Kagami, a Aomine pokiwał głową. Do tej pory zawsze spotykali się w domu Kagamiego. Czerwonowłosy był strasznie ciekawy tego, jak jego chłopak mieszkał do tej pory. Nie miał zbyt wiele czasu żeby się nad tym zastanawiać, bo kiedy alejka się skończyła, Aomine poprowadził go do pierwszego domu, jaki napotkali na swojej drodze.

- Mały, ale własny. - powiedział dumnie, a Kagami otworzył usta ze zdziwienia. Przed jego oczami stał mały, bielutki domek piętrowy. Szczerze mówiąc, Kagami prędzej spodziewał się zobaczyć kamienicę pokrytą grzybem niż coś takiego.

- Podoba ci się? - zapytał Aomine, szczerząc się do niego szeroko, a Kagami pokiwał głową. - Jak chcesz, to kiedyś możemy razem w nim zamieszkać… Ale nie teraz, nad wspólnym mieszkaniem pomyślimy nieco później. - dodał, a Kagami mu przytaknął.

Nie minęła minuta, a już byli w środku. Kagami z zachwytem rozglądał się nieskazitelnie czystym przedpokoju, dziwiąc się, że ktoś taki jak Aomine w ogóle wiedział, że istniało coś takiego jak porządek.

- No już, zdejmuj te buciory i idziemy... - ponaglił go, co chwilę zerkając przez ramię. Kagami nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na jego dziwne zachowanie, ale kiedy został poprowadzony do jego sypialni, coś mu zaczęło świtać w głowie. Co prawda sypialnia z pewnością była... Najbardziej zaśmieconym pokojem w tym domu, ale niezbyt zwracał na to uwagę. Skupił się jedynie na tym, że to była właśnie sypialnia. Aomine usiadł na łóżku i przyklepał lekko miejsce obok siebie, gestem nakazując mu, żeby usiadł obok niego. Kagami poczuł jak jego policzki stają się czerwone, ale mimo to starał się opanować i nie panikować. Powoli usiadł obok niego, starając się w międzyczasie uspokoić rozszalałe serce. Według niego istniał tylko jeden powód, dla którego zaprosił go do siebie, ale wolał się upewnić, zanim dojdzie do jakiegoś nieporozumienia.

- To...Dlaczego mnie tutaj przyprowadziłeś? - zaczął nieśmiało, nieświadomie zawijając sweter aż po koniuszki palców. Aomine odchrząknął.

- No wiesz...Jesteś już dużym chłopcem i ten...Nie chciałbyś może się nieco doładować? - wypalił, a Kagami podniósł głowę, patrząc na niego ze szczerym zdziwieniem.

- Co?

Byli ze sobą już prawie od roku, ale Aomine wciąż wydawał się być zupełnie zielony w tych sprawach, pomimo „doświadczenia", które nabył na pornosach. Jednak coś mu nie pasowało w jego wypowiedzi, w tamtej chwili nie wiedział jeszcze co, ale to co powiedział później przekroczyło jego najśmielsze oczekiwania.

- Z Tetsu to nie to samo, jego takie rzeczy nie ruszają, a moja kolekcja jest całkiem imponująca... To nic złego, że faceci czytają takie rzeczy.

W tym momencie w głowie Kagamiego zapaliła się czerwona lampka. Wiedział, że Aomine był głąbem bez wyczucia, ale żeby być aż takim kretynem...

- Ty chyba nie masz na myśli...

- Poczekaj chwilę, zaraz ci je pokażę!

Kagami chciał zaprotestować i przypomnieć mu, że są w związku, ale Aomine całkowicie go zignorował i zeskoczył z łóżka. Odgarnął zwisającą z niego pościel i ich oczom ukazała się drewniana deska, zwykły element łóżka. Zacisnął palce u góry i mocno pociągnął. Deska okazała się być sprytnie ukrytą szufladą, a to co się w niej mieściło trudno było określić jako zwykłą kolekcję. Była wypełniona po brzegi zboczonymi gazetkami.

- To jeszcze nie wszystko, mam tego więcej, chcesz zobaczyć szafę? - wyszczerzył się szeroko, kiedy zauważył, że Kagami zaniemówił, widząc zawartość. W końcu z jego twarzy zniknęło zaskoczenie, a pojawiła się złość.

- Ty chyba zdurniałeś! Skąd masz tyle por...

- Zamknij się! - syknął nagle Aomine, przyciskając dłoń do jego ust. - Moja matka jest w pokoju obok, nie chciałbyś chyba żeby tutaj przylazła co?!

- Wciąż mieszkasz z rodzicami? - Kagami odepchnął jego rękę i wytrzeszczył na niego oczy. Aomine przewrócił oczami i przyłożył palec do ust, nakazując mu milczenie.

- Wprosiła się do mnie na weekend, więc łaskawie się przymknij, bo cię usłyszy!

- Skoro to twój dom, to dlaczego trzymasz to coś w ukryciu? - zerknął z odrazą na ukryte w szufladzie gazetki.

- Po prostu się zamknij! Po cholerę zadajesz tyle pytań?!

- Po prostu nie chcesz się przyznać, że masz dwadzieścia osiem lat i wciąż mieszkasz z mamusią. - zauważył złośliwie. - Pewnie dlatego przychodzisz do mnie, żeby napić się pi...

- Jeszcze jedno słowo a naprawdę dostaniesz w tyłek! - wysyczał, zasłaniając mu usta dłonią. Obaj zamarli w miejscu, kiedy nagle usłyszeli dziwne szuranie za ścianą. Szmery stały się głośniejsze, aż w końcu osoba je wytwarzająca, przystanęła przed drzwiami, najwyraźniej nasłuchując odgłosów dobiegających z pokoju. Trwało to najwyżej dwie minuty, a potem drzwi wyjściowe trzasnęły głucho, a Aomine odetchnął z ulgą i puścił go.

- Uch...Poszła. Musiałeś się tak drzeć? Jak myślisz, co by zrobiła, gdyby to zobaczyła?

- Pewnie nic, po kimś to masz. - burknął. Aomine nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na jego obrażoną minę tylko dźwignął się z podłogi i podszedł do szafy, dumnie prezentując jej zawartość.

- Może chciałbyś zobaczyć któreś z nich? - zapytał, nawet nie kryjąc się ze swoją dumą z posiadania rzeczy takiego typu.

- Nie. Dzięki, ale spasuję... - wyszeptał słabo, patrząc na zawartość szuflady. Nie wiedział, że był aż takim maniakiem, jeśli chodziło o takie gazetki. Rozmiary kolekcji utwierdziły go w przekonaniu, że zbierał je przynajmniej od pięciu lat.

Aomine podszedł do szuflady i wyjął z niej naręcze gazetek, stawiając je na podłodze przed Kagamim. Z zadowoloną miną usiadł przed nimi i zatarł ręce, w które chwilę później chwycił jeden ze świerszczyków.

- Co myślisz o tej? - zapytał Aomine, podtykając mu pod nos gazetkę. Na całej stronie prezentowała się długowłosa szatynka, zakrywająca swoje nagie krągłości dłonią.

- Może być...- mruknął Kagami, odwracając głowę. Nie wiedział już, czy powinien być zły, czy raczej zawstydzony. Osobiście uważał, że był bardzo tolerancyjny, ale czuł, że lada chwila wybuchnie i z całej siły przyłoży mu tak, że nie będzie miał już czego szczerzyć. Nie miał pojęcia, czy Aomine jedynie testował jego cierpliwość, ale to już powoli przestawało być zabawne.

- A ta? - Aomine wciąż nie dawał za wygraną i uparcie wciskał mu kolejne.

- Też jest w porządku...

- A ja? - zapytał, nagle pojawiając się przed jego twarzą. Kagami wrzasnął krótko i odsunął się pod ścianę. - Co o mnie myślisz?

- Jesteś szurnięty! - zawołał ze złością, ciskając w niego gazetką, a on zarechotał na całe gardło. Uwielbiał go dręczyć, zwykle był bardzo wstydliwy, a świerszczyki stanowiły doskonały środek do dręczenia Kagamiego. Taiga był niewinny jak dziecko, które w nieodpowiednim momencie weszło do sypialni rodziców. - A jednak nie jestem dla ciebie tak ważny jak myślałem...- mruknął, a z twarzy Kagamiego na moment zniknął gniewny wyraz i został zastąpiony przez zdziwienie. Odwrócił się od niego z zamiarem sięgnięcia po kolejną gazetkę, ale zanim zdążył to zrobić, został powalony na podłogę.

Kagami umiejscowił dłonie po obu stronach jego głowy i pochylił się nad nim, marszcząc gniewnie brwi. Wyglądał na naprawdę złego. - Czyżbym przesadził? - przemknęło mu przez myśl, kiedy czerwonowłosy wziął głęboki oddech i zaczął na niego wrzeszczeć.

- Taig-

- Opowiadasz bzdury! Idź się leczyć, Ahomine! – zawołał, przez kilka chwil mierząc go wściekłym spojrzeniem. Kiedy już się nieco uspokoił, jego wyraz twarzy nieco złagodniał i opadł na niego, wtulając się twarzą w jego klatkę piersiową. Aomine westchnął i podniósł rękę, klepiąc go lekko po plecach. plecach.

- Jesteś kretynem, wiesz?

- Wiem. - opowiedział potulnie, lekko mierzwiąc jego włosy. Trwali tak przez jakiś czas, aż w końcu Kagami wstał z niego i przeniósł się na łóżko, siadając na nim z obrażoną miną.

- Po cholerę mi je pokazałeś, co? - wywarczał, a Aomine powoli podniósł się do siadu i podrapał po głowie.

- Już dawno przestałem z nich korzystać - wzruszył ramionami. - Chciałem ci tylko pokazać, że twoja wartość jest większa od nich.

- Super, zostałem przyrównany do pornosów. To tak jakby prezerwatywę zamienić papierową torbą.

- Oj nie marudź. - Aomine zaśmiał się cicho, siadając obok niego. Kagami zadrżał lekko, kiedy jego ramię objęło go w pasie i przyciągnęło do siebie. - Wynagrodzę ci to, tylko już się tak nie złość...- wymruczał, wtulając głowę w zagłębienie jego szyi. Kagami syknął cicho, czując na skórze jego zęby. Pieszczoty szybko odniosły zamierzony skutek, Kagami momentalnie poczuł jak cała złość z niego wyparowuje, a Aomine poczuł wyraźną zmianę w jego zachowaniu i uznał, że może przejść już przejść do pocałunku, bez ryzyka, że Kagami ugryzie go w język.

- Może ten dzień nie będzie wcale taki zły…- pomyślał przez chwilę Kagami, dając mu się ułożyć na łóżku i ucałować w lekko rozchylone usta. Pogłębił pocałunek, przyciągając go do siebie za kark, a Aomine zamruczał, z aprobatą przyjmując jego zaangażowanie. Zajęci sobą, nawet nie usłyszeli głośnego trzaśnięcia drzwiami ani szybkich kroków, stopniowo zbliżających się w stronę sypialni. Drzwi otworzyły się z cichym skrzypnięciem i stanęła w nich lekko przysadzista kobieta w średnim wieku.

- Daaaiki, kolacja na sto…- głos zamarł w jej krtani, kiedy ujrzała przed sobą swojego syna splecionego w gorącym uścisku z innym mężczyzną. Obaj na moment zamarli w bezruchu, po czym Kagami spanikował jako pierwszy i wrzasnął, odruchowo usiłując go z siebie zepchnąć, ale Aomine nie dał się tak łatwo i z całej siły zaparł się nogami o ramę łóżka, byleby tylko nie upaść.

- To nie tak, on właśnie zemdlał i ja tylko...- zaczął się tłumaczyć, w międzyczasie starając się nie zaliczyć bolesnego kontaktu z podłogą, ale kobieta tylko przewróciła oczami i oparła dłoń na biodrze, mierząc go poirytowanym spojrzeniem.

- I co, robiłeś mu sztuczne oddychanie? - zapytała kąśliwie, przy okazji odkopując kilka świerszczyków na bok. - Nie obchodzi mnie, co z kim i jak robisz w łóżku, ale z łaski swojej naucz się w końcu sprzątać po sobie ten burdel. Jedzenie stygnie, w tej chwili marsz do kuchni. - zarządziła, a Aomine naburmuszył się i niechętnie podniósł się z łóżka. Kagami przestał wierzgać i skulił się na łóżku, kompletnie nie wiedząc, co miał zrobić w takiej sytuacji. Jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nikt ich nie nakrył, a teraz nie dość, że zostali zdemaskowani, to jeszcze przez matkę Aomine. Spodziewał się raczej, że zostaną zwyzywani od najgorszych i w najlepszym wypadku wyrzuceni z domu, ale ku jego zdumieniu z jej twarzy zniknęła surowość, a pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

- Chodź, zjesz z nami. - powiedziała, odwracając się w stronę drzwi. - Chcę w końcu poznać tego, który sprawił, że mój syn przestał się w końcu szczerzyć do tego czegoś. - dodała, traktując kopniakiem mały stosik świerszczyków.

Kiedy odeszła, Kagami spędził kilka minut na walce z własnymi myślami. Zupełnie się nie spodziewał, że zostanie przyjęty w tak miły sposób, zwłaszcza przez osobę, która wychowała Aomine. Może i z zewnątrz wyglądała groźnie, ale w środku była naprawdę miłą i tolerancyjną osobą.

- Czemu żeś mi go wcześniej nie przedstawił?! - Kagami drgnął lekko, słysząc pretensjonalny krzyk, a zaraz po nim głuche uderzenie i jęk bólu.

- Nie było kiedy! Odstaw tą cholerną patelnię, kobieto!

Kagami uśmiechnął się lekko pod nosem i wstał z łóżka. - Może ten dzień nie będzie wcale taki zły…- pomyślał jeszcze raz, powolnym krokiem zmierzając w stronę kuchni.


End file.
